This invention relates to a magnetic tape cassette, and more specifically to a magnetic tape cassette which is assembled with high accuracy.
Ordinary magnetic tape cassettes have been fabricated by putting a pair of plastic half cases of substantially the same configurations together by machine screws. However, strains produced on molding of the plastic tend to deviate the half cases from the normal mating planes. When the both halves turn aside in the same direction, the two tape tracks on the opposite sides "A" and "B" of the cassette will contact the magnetic head in different manners with a consequent variation in sensitivity. Conversely when the two halves curl in opposite directions, troubles such as irregular tape travel, off-track or out-of-phase recording or play will occur. One of the factors responsible for the molding strains of such half cases is the rather intricate configurations they have. It combines with the thermal and stress deformations of the plastic material itself to develop the undesired strains.